Indifference
by I.n.f.i.n.i.t.e.1.0.1.0.1
Summary: Summary: Where did it go wrong? Just a little touch towards him and he screams. Is it because I did something wrong? Is it because he'd rather be living his in university life than living with me? This is too complicated for me to get. NaruSasuNaru fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. See, I didn't lie I'm actually going to write this and I PROMISE you that it'll be good. I PROMISE!**

**In case you guys haven't noticed from the description and title, this is going to be different from the other fanfic called 'Roommates'. I'm planning to make this deeper and more touching than the other one but it'll still have its fun times and happy times as well. I'm no emo but I like when a story touches my heart so without further or do…**

**I GIVE YOU, INDIFFERENCE!**

**Warnings for all things that will come:**

- **Yaoi (boyxboy) if you don't like it…why are you even reading this?**

- **Mild swearing (at times it may get bad)**

- **Death (some characters) I'm sorry but, it has to happen guys**

- **OOC (…can't say who though, they are surprises XP)**

- **I'm British so anything I mess up about the whole concept of America is an accident. (Please tell me if it's too big of a mistake)**

**Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned Naruto you guys could've fully slapped me for not having any yaoi in it…even though I know Kishsimoto likes the idea of NaruSasu (SasuNaru whatever) because no one accidently kisses in the anime except our Naruto and Sasuke, not Hinata and Naruto, not Sasuke and Sakura, and not Naruto and Sakura etc. Only our babies.**

**Well, enough of my ranting! Here you go!**

White walls on all sides. Plain. Nothingness surrounded him, embracing him with delicacy. Like it was trying to comfort him to the point that he couldn't remember the painful thoughts that was trying to break through.

"Nii-san!"

The raven was suddenly enclosed in the black pits of hell that held his one and only brother. He instinctively ran towards the person that he knew was innocent. He dashed as fast as he could trying to reach him, trying to free him from the chains of death, and trying to get him out of the place that held him away. But as always, he just couldn't. As long as he was still a little boy that didn't understand the true world, he never would.

A pale face twitched with discomfort during the process of waking up. As his nightmare left him he began to lift his eye lids. A dim light caught his eye informing him that it was early. Good, just how he liked it. Pushing the heavy quilt off of his body, the raven got up off of his bed then turned to fix the covering to the bed like it had been the night before.

Stretching, he walked towards the bathroom door, pulling it open so that he could refresh himself. He stripped naked and strolled across the tiled floor to the left corner of the room. He pulled open the shower curtain only to close it once he got into the glass box. He angled the shower head towards his body then switched it on letting the heated water wash over his tense muscles, calming him. Showering in warm water always relaxed him after a bad dream and let him think.

The last few years of his life had been difficult. Doing his GCSE's, A-levels, writing the application form, everything. It had been a hassle and even though he was committed to work, he couldn't handle the fact that he'd left collage after but one year and was allowed into the university. But he wasn't that special; even considering 18 was the youngest age students were allowed to go in, many teenagers these days had exceptional intelligence.

This was his first day and to be honest, the raven was afraid of it. He had to talk with others in order for the day to pass smoothly and he was not a very social person. Which is why he was going to change into a single dorm room as soon as possible. The idea of sleeping in the same room as someone you don't know or are related to by blood was almost alien to him.

He preferred to be isolated in his room reading or doing homework all day than to interact with a stranger that he was forced to see every day. But not being extremely wealthy was a problem for him. Ever since the accident with his parents he'd never been able to live properly. The once rich Uchiha's turned into the one lonely Uchiha that he was. At no time was he allowed to access his parents money unless he needed to, so when he was abandoned at the young age of 6 he had no idea what to do about his rights as an upper class boy and stayed in the orphanage that he was obliged to go into as a child under the age of 18.

That's where Kakashi came in.

He'd been a family friend of the Uchiha's for many years and even though he was absent and missed the whole case, he came straight for Sasuke, adopting him. The white haired man was his god father so he was compelled to looking after the young raven once his parents were deceased. And that's when the boy's life began again.

He reached for his mint flavoured shampoo, then he squeezed a little bit of its contents into his hair and rubbed it in. He scrubbed all the smut out of his hair then repeated the process. Walking out of the shower after turning it off, he stepped towards the sink to brush his teeth and soon went into his bedroom to get changed.

When he was done the raven walked down the stairs with a bag in his hand full of books and acquirements, followed by a suitcase which he'd packed his clothing and belongings in the previous night. He was wearing a black, mercerized, cotton crew neck accompanied with tight, black jeans. Since he always felt more comfortable with clothes that hugged his figure this was what he thought would help him relax when going to the place of higher education.

"Morning, Sasuke. Sleep well?" a cheerful voice greeted.

He looked toward his god father with a small smile on his face.

"Yes. I slept fine. You?" he lied.

"Of course! I'm going to be teaching in your university the same time that you're going to become a student. So, of course I slept well. Also, did you know how many breaks we lecturers get? I'm just too excited to look at all the good looking men!" His eyes glowed, anxious to get there. He honestly looked like a child in a car ride to a fair. Despite his age of 32, Kakashi was just as lively as teenagers when it came to sex, though when it came to work or…well…anything else he was as lazy as a sloth.

"Hn." The raven responded hardly interested in the details but happy that the other man was glad about the situation. He checked his phone for the time after putting his luggage by the door and it read five past eight. This meant Sasuke was keeping good time since it indicated that he could eat for twenty minutes then go, however he knew his god father would be late since he looked as if he'd just woken up.

"You've yet to get dressed, Kakashi. You'll be late."

"Ah well, what can you do about it?"

"Hn."

"That's what I thought. Hehe, you really do care about me, ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

With that they both went off to do what they wanted to. The teenager walked towards the kitchen preparing a meal for both him and the soon to be lecturer which consisted of eggs, sausages, beans and toast. He also chopped some raw tomatoes for himself as it was his favourite food.

Eating by himself, he thought more about the upcoming day.

First of all, he had to get his dorm key, university ID card, and his lesson plan. Then he had to unpack his bag and put his clothes in the drawers or whatever clothing compartment was there. Sasuke hoped that he would be first to the dorm room so that he could choose which bed he wanted to have otherwise he'd probably despise the experience even more.

Then he needed to plan what he was to do with his free time. After all, he had been working to get into university at this young age so only having around 8 lectures a week with homework wasn't going to use up all his time. He intended to write stories, read or listen to music in his spare time since he hadn't any other hobbies than that.

Lastly, he needed to know what he and Kakashi was doing about travelling. He had his own car considering the fact that they had a lot of money. But Kakashi wasn't absolutely rich so they couldn't buy limos as they wanted to. It made sense that he left his car at home so that they shared the older man's one. So that was the decision that he would press.

After finishing his meal, Sasuke forced the man to change, get ready and eat so that they could leave together. By the time that happened, the two sat in the car driving down the motorway headed for the university.

"So, Sasuke…" Kakahsi began attempting conversation with the teen. "Are you excited?"

"Hn."

"Come on, give me more of an answer than that! Don't be stubborn."

"No. I'm kind of…irritated."

"About what?" the white haired man asked turning the wheel to the side, driving to another lane.

"…I'm not looking forward to sleeping in the same room as someone I don't know."

"I told you, I'm going to change that when I can. It's a difficult process though, so get used to it, because you'll have a roommate for at_ least_ a term." He sighed at the answer but accepted it, keeping an impassive face all the way through.

They continued the drive in silence until they neared the university. When it was in sight both gasped at the buildings that they were now going to be spending most of their time in. They could both see that it was first magnificent, then brilliant, abstract, and equipped. It seemed as if this construction was the best higher education area throughout the whole continent. Sasuke could only stare as they entered the driveway, a mixture of anxiety and self-proudness washed over him as he got ready for the years ahead in these walls.

"This is it, Sasuke. There's no turning back now."

**XDXDXDX**

"Wake up, boy!" a voice bellowed throughout the bed room of the young Uzumaki. Crimson hair seemingly stood up in the air floating around as a fierce atmosphere overcame the calm one. He jolted awake and began to make his bed by cause of her shout: the blonde knew never to stall when his mother was annoyed at him.

"You didn't set the alarm. How naughty of you. Today's the day you go to university Naruto and you're not prepared." She said in a low tone.

A shiver ran through his spine as the teen ran into his bathroom to get ready.

He washed himself, shampooed his hair and brushed his teeth, then opened the door by a slight crack and searched for his mother with his eyes. After a few moments of looking for her, he concluded that there was no one in his room anymore. He sighed in relief. She could really scare the life out of him when she woke him like that.

Kushina was a rich, elegant woman but the fact of the matter was, when Naruto did something wrong you wouldn't even believe it for a second. She doesn't beat him but she could scream at him for hours and even after she'd calmed herself you wouldn't ever see her as the beautiful actress everyone knows about.

They were a powerful family, the Uzumaki-Namikaze's. Kushina was a famous musician, able to play the piano, violin, guitar to perfection. And her voice was only described as beautiful when heard. As Minato was an exceptionally good actor who was only picked for the best of films. He owned theatres, cinemas and his wife owned opera houses, music halls etc. They simply owned many buildings, areas, businesses and had almost as much power as the president did. It was also a high that the current president, was a relative to them.

Naturally, the teen had grown up in wealth, so much wealth it was a little unhealthy but his parents, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki- Namikaze, were not the usual privileged class, arrogant parents. They never thought themselves all high and mighty or above anyone else and were really nice people when sober. However, Naruto was both their weak points. He knew that if ever he was threatened his parents would be there to execute them by their own hands. Also, when he pushed them far enough, they would yell at him. Well, Kushina would, Minato was more a passive man.

His existence, however, was not to be told to the outside world. Since they had so much money they'd been capable of shielding Naruto's identity from press but only by Naruto's request. He wanted to be hidden because of all the pressures of being a rich kid. Kushina agreed one hundred and ten percent with him but his father doubted he should do it for the rest of his life.

But Naruto could work with that, after all, he did owe his dad for doing this even though he disagreed with the concept. Even though the blonde man always said that getting good grades would make him happy so that was what he'd been doing.

Naruto…was practically a genius in the making.

He was an incredibly intelligential person, with a distinction in music, drama, art economics _and_ law. People may say that he'd inherited his skills in drama and music from his mom and dad and they might've been right but no one could deny that when he put on stopped acting like a class clown and got down to it, having a conversation with him was like talking to Einstein or someone of that sort.

That's why he liked the idea of being treated normally, that way he could learn alongside the norm and only outshine them if he had the literal ability to and not if he was pampered and only taught by the best of the best.

"Hehe…" he chuckled thinking about how complicated his life was. Naruto strode into the room and changed into a wild orange tank top with loose fit jeans. This was more like it. He loved this kind of clothes since it made him feel a little more comfortable, considering he had to enter the university and give the receptionist his renewed fake identity that he'd gone by the past 2 years. His age was the same, as was everything else except from his surname.

Naruto Tachibana

The word Tachibana meant wild orange which he thought fit him well. It was his choice on the surname so he decided to go with one that he liked. It wasn't that he preferred this surname to his own, it was just that he was happy with the temporary identity.

Also, when he was required to brought in a parent he'd always bring in a nanny, maid or butler with him. But at times it was a little painful to call someone who worked for him, his mother or father. Nevertheless he had to deal graduated since that's what the family agreed would happen. Whatever, he would have to stick to the promise so complaining about it was useless.

Naruto walked down the stairs and went to find his parents. The house was big. Really big but considering the blonde lived here, he knew where everything was therefore finding them wouldn't be difficult. They were most likely in the kitchin.

"Hmmm, honey…"

"Yes?"

"What's for breakfast?"

"…you're sitting there yet you can't tell?

"Well, I haven't the nose of a- Son! Good morning!"

"Hey dad. How're you doing?" Naruto said as he entered their beautiful kitchen. It had a wooden floor, creamy coloured countertops and dark calfskin coloured cupboards. The fridge-freezer was a modern, silver one which did its job well. There was perfect cooking equipment in there and it was regularly cleaned to perfection by one of the maids. It even had newly insulated walls and floors to keep them warm. It was just amazing how convenient it was.

"I'm fine. Are you excited for today?" Minato smiled.

"Yup! It's awesome how I'm in the best university in the country. Konohagakure is supposed to be where geniuses were taught right?"

"Uhuh. And I know you'll be a genius Naruto." Kushina said grinning. She was so proud of her only son getting into the university. This clearly meant that he was a knowledgeable person.

"Ah mum, stop it, you're making me blush"

She giggled. "What? I can't be honoured that my son is of the highest levels?" causing Naruto to rub the back of his neck obviously happy for the praise.

"Thanks mum. Now, where is that food at?"

The red haired woman beckoned for her boy to come over and collect the food, which he did cheerfully. He then sat next to his father waiting for his mother to sit. When she did they began to eat.

"Ikadakimasu!" the blonde boy beamed at his ramen. He tucked in, glad to be eating his favourite food on the morning of his leave. After he finished the meal, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and gracefully walked to his suitcase declaring that he needed to leave.

"Mum, Dad, I gotta go!"

Both Kushina and Minato ran to find their son standing in front of the door waiting for them. "Naruto! Good luck at university!" She beamed hugging him. Suddenly, her evil demeanour surrounded him and the blonde teen gulped. She whispered into his ear, "Don't get into any fights. I know you're a good boy but if people provoke you, walk away….or they'll be consequences. I don't have to say anymore right?"

He paled then nodded to his mother.

"Son, you can graduate with ease. Don't disappoint me and your mum, but also don't disappoint yourself. I want you do succeed in whatever you want to do with your life. So, can you do it?"

"Of course Dad!" Naruto pulled Minato into the embrace that his mum and he were sharing and they had a family hug.

"I'll do well, and I'll call you guys when I've settled in by the way."

"Ok. Bye Naruto."

"Bye Mum and Dad!" he called back from the drive way. He had his bags in the car from last night so he was defiantly ready. Once he'd reached his Lamborghini luxury sports car with a flames pattern on the side of it. He preferred driving his car than being driven in a limbo. so that's why he would be driving to the university with it.

The drive to the university was silent, him being the only one in the car and only having his thoughts with him. But he didn't want to think, just listen to music. To be honest he liked music and he liked all categorises so when he turned on the radio he sang Rita Ora's and Iggy Azalea's parts in 'Black Widow'. What? He liked the song. He also had the voice of a perfectionist, it was amazing and was capable of singing rap music to the blues and pop music to techno music.

Once he could clearly see the university he parked outside it, feeling confident that he'd have a good 4 years here. He grinned, "This'll be interesting."

**XDXDXDX**

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Why did she have to be so loud? It was annoying, even if she was an old school friend.

"Yes, Sakura. Now can I have my university requirements?" he said, sounding bored.

"Of course!" The pink haired receptionist said, blushing slightly. She didn't know Sasuke was going to attend the university she was temporarily working at. Maybe….he wanted to surprise her. Oh, why didn't he do this when she liked him? Now it was just friendship that their relationship was made out of.

She searched the laptop for his information and printed it all out, thus satisfying her old friend.

"So, you knew I was here huh Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"You did didn't you? You just wanted to surprise me." She smirked, thinking that she'd figured him out.

"No, that's not it at all. This is a coincidence." He said rolling his eyes at her.

"Sure. Here's your papers and ID. They say your timetable; your dorm number; and the university rules. So please read them. Bye, I'll see you around and don't forget to talk to me via phone or on campus -when I'm here anyways- ." She said as the raven teen began walking away.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to talk to you later now that you're here. Bye, Sakura." he turned slightly with a small smile on his face. "It's good to see you." He then walked off to his dorm with his suitcase and bag by him.

"Likewise." She mumbled.

"Next."

**XDXDXDX**

He was getting a lot of stares. He knew it was because Sakura shouting out his full name to the world. He didn't understand why she would do those things. Out of all of his friends she was the most boisterous. Gosh, she could sometimes be so much louder than Naruto ever could be.

Naruto…

Don't think of him.

Don't think of him.

God, he missed the blond genius…so much…

He missed his dazzling eyes as they used to look into his own black ones with love. His slender body that moved gracefully when dancing and had his mouth watering when the blonde crawled towards him. The way his delicate lips kissed his own and his strong arms hugged him when he was down. The way his blonde hair shined in the sun and how his perfectly smooth tanned skin would look in daylight was magnificent, breath taking. Oh and when he would read –with intellectual looking glasses- , sing or act in front of him, sharing his exquisite skills with him. He missed it all. He wanted his gorgeous lover to come back to him. But he was an angel out of reach to Sasuke, because Naruto…hated him…

Sasuke walked down the hall to his dorm room then slid his ID into the card door lock, it beeped, shinning green. That's when he opened it. The room defiantly kept the standards of the university, since it was new and magnificent. It had a lot of twenty-first century furniture. The first bed faced the door and the second one had been next to the wall to the right of him. There was one window above that bed and a desk at the end of that bed. In front of the other bed there was a desk. Then there was an attached bathroom and a lime dark purple couch with grey cushions accompanied with a flat screen TV. There was also two white wardrobes with mirrors on them. It was a comfy room but the only negative he could see was the fact that he had a roommate. He hoped that the person wouldn't be too troublesome.

Oh well. He had to start planning what he was going to do. He threw his bag onto the bed by the window. He decided to claim it since he liked its size and its placing in the room better than the other bed. Now he had to unpack.

Sasuke took all of his clothing and hung it up in the wardrobe closest to his bed. Afterwards he took out all of his books and equipment and set up the unused desk next to him, rendering it used. He put his suitcase underneath his bed then moved his bag to the desk chair.

The raven collapsed onto the bed staring at the wall above him with a drained expression on his face. He was tired and wanted a break but he didn't want to sleep, just take a nap, it was midday after all and he had class later. Maybe a shower would help relax him and tire him down. Maybe…

Just as he got up to move and get up, the door opened.

**XDXDXDX**

He gasped then growled at the sight that greeted him. This was not what he needed._ At all_.

He'd parked his car in the university parking area then went to the office receiving his information and ID by the one and only Sakura herself. Naruto had been so happy to see her in the same way that she grinned at the sight of him. She'd needn't tell her his full fake name because she knew it. Even though he knew her since his earliest childhood didn't mean that he could tell her he was the son of _THE_ Uzumaki-Namikaze couple.

He got a load of squeals from girls who blushed at his hotness as he smoothly walked towards his dorm room, anxiety had consumed him though so he didn't notice. He wanted to meet his roommate who he assumed would be there since there'd been a lot of traffic. But this…

"_SASUKE_?!"

"Naruto…pleas-"

"What the…fuck?! What the FUCK is this?!" he screamed at him, anger darkening his beautiful orbs. He could not believe this! He couldn't! Did his parents do this on purpose?!

"Please Naruto! Calm down…"

"Don't tell me what to do you whore!" Sasuke looked taken aback at the name.

"I told you, they raped me!"

"Stop lying to me asshole!"

"I would never lie to you…I still-"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear your sappy emotions. I told you before, and I'm telling you again, you're dead to me."

"No…how can you say that?!" Sasuke yelled back, tears running down his face as they did years ago. He'd let down his protective walls to this man and he loved him enough to through his pride to another universe. For him.

"I'm changing this. I will not stay in the same room with you for 4 years. There is no way."

"Naruto!" The door slammed to a close.

**XDXDXDX**

She strolled around her massive room, trying to process the newly received information into her brain.

"You…put him into the same room as Sasuke…why Minato?"

"…Well, I know as much as you do that Sasuke is innocent and that Naruto is just too hurt to realise that he is wrong. Forcing them into the same room will hopefully get Naruto to find his hidden feelings for Sasuke again. This Sai kid has caused a lot of unpleasant things to happen and he still hasn't been brought in yet has he?"

Tsunade looked at the phone in question but still answered his query.

"No, he's protected by many things but we'll catch him, he won't hurt Sasuke again. I won't allow it."

"That's good to hear, Kakashi would really kill him if something did, which is surprising for how lazy he could be concerning other things."

"Hah. Yup we know how that lazy ass can get up off his ass when family is concerned. That man is a mystery even to me. But Minato, I need to go. Update me on how they deal with it, and if there are issues…

"Come to my cousin who happens to be the president. Times have changed so you may be president for the rest of your life Tsunade."

"I hope to be president for longer than it was allowed years back which was 4 terms. I want to run for the majority of my life, but right now that isn't important. Getting to this meeting is. Bye."

"Bye." The phone beeped indicating that the man had cut off. She sighed walking to her desk and picking up the necessary papers for the meeting with the Konoha troops. Apparently they had good information on a villain that they were trying to find as well as Sai. A demon, a monster was all they could use to describe him, they had only knowledge of some things that he'd done and she was sure that there were more sins that he had committed.

Why were there people in the world like this and why did she have to know about it? She thought as her high heels treaded towards the room she'd yet to arrive at. Well, the blonde woman was president after all so she had to deal with the negatives. Nevertheless she liked her job and its rewards.

She just needed to fix her family before she could thoroughly work on finding the antagonists of her life.

**XDXDXDX**

That was the worst thing in his life. He was so surprised that this early on he would have problems at this university. Why? Why damn it?!

_"__I'm changing this. I will not stay in the same room with you for 4 years. There is no way."_

"Naruto…stop it…stop doing this to me…" Sasuke collapsed onto the floor. Tears blearing his sight.

_ "__Don't tell me what to do you whore!"_

"But…I love you…so much…"

_"__Shut it! I don't want to hear your sappy emotions. I told you before, and I'm telling you again, you're dead to me." _

"Nooooo!" He screamed in distress. His light, his lover, he was there yet the raven couldn't bring him back. Couldn't fix the damage that had been caused by Sai. He hadn't seen the stunning blonde since they had broken up. And that pained his soul. He'd let down his guards to go into a relationship with the teen yet it ended in a year. A year for god's sake.

Why him? Why didn't the blonde believe him when he told him the truth, why did he believe the emotionless black haired teen?

"Sai. That bitch will pay with his fucking life I swear he will even if it kills me, he's dead." With that the teen returned to his impassive face with a bit of difficulty and walked into the bathroom to shower. No he would bath, take a long hot bath to sooth his heart.

**XDXDXDX**

**A.N. So, was it good? Ok since I cannot mentally link my brain to you I will just say this. I don't care where you are, who you're with or any of that:**

**If you liked it wave your right arm in the air.**

**If not wave the other arm in the air.**

**If you want more get up and shout/say "Me want more NaruSasuNaru!"**

**Hope you didn't embarrass yourselves. Hah X3 Also, I'm planning to post every Saturday so yes, I'm working on chapter 2 RIGHT NOW**

**STUPID FANFICTION APPARENTLY DOESN'T LIKE LINKS DX!**

**Anyways:**

**Rate, Review and live your lives!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Check it out if you want to see it XD**

**Rate, Review and live your lives!**

**A.N. Yo. The second chapters up as you can see and I'm glad. It's Valentines day and you guys might have thought I had forgotten and ditched this story but I assure you, I won't. I really don't wanna give up on this so, I hope you'll see more of the story to support and enjoy the story when I post future chapters. **

**A special thanks to NaruSasuNarulover, LouiseUchiha and NaruSasulover15, for sticking with me through Roommates and now this! I promise to deliver!**

**Warning:**

- **Swearing**

- **Yaoi (as always)**

- **A little tragic **

**Disclaimer: I can feel the NaruSasu in the anime/manga so I don't mind  
>(that much TT – TT)<strong>

**Here's Chapter 2**

**XDXDXDX**

"Argh I can't believe you! I just can't!" the person on the other line just sighed. He was only trying to help the situation between the two teens yet this was the response he received. Even though it was to be expected.

"Why would you CAGE me with that bastard-guy?!"

"Because son, it's for the best. It really is, you just don't understand-"

"I do. I understand that you want to put me under stressful circumstances, is this training because I really don't recall you mentioning I needed anymore training. It was just a onetime thing that we tried…remember Dad?"

Yes. It was this one time that Naruto thought he needed help in handling under exasperating situations so he'd asked his father to help him. Since at school he had fights with Sasuke and the pressures of fan girls surrounding him, supporting him or judging him: he would sometimes forget about work and not think as well as he could. This is why he felt he needed some training to improve that.

That's when Minato made everything hard and stressful for the blonde boy, like forced into taking care of things he had no knowledge on, such as taking care of the organisation of a concert. Talking to directors etc. This added to the usual routines of school for him and because of it his mind forced him to deal with it better. So he did, and now he could handle situations much better than he used to but seeing the raven brought out an uncontrollable side of him out again. Maybe his dad wanted to see if he could manage it? Being roomed with the teen.

"That's not it. You don't understand boy. Sasuke's innocent. He didn't betray your heart."

"Y-you're lying! He slept with her. I don't want to stay with him, I hate him dad. He slept with Karin, Sai got it in pictures, proving the case. The evidence was there. Now when I talk to him, he tells me to forget Sasuke. How can I ever move on when he's living in the same room with me for 4 years?!"

"Then don't move on and listen to his side of the story. Tsunade's agreed on this too so you can't go to her for help on this matter. Naruto….just try. Ok?"

"….good bye dad." The blonde turned off his phone and shoved it into his pocket in frustration.

This. Was. Hell. How would he deal with the raven now? When he'd thought that he was over the teen, he was wrong because seeing the other bought a wave of unwanted emotion over him.

Anger

Guilt

Sadness

Love

He did not want the last emotion. He didn't have the energy, heart or soul to feel affection towards the other that had caused his undying pain.

Sai was there to see it. He was the one who told him that Sasuke had cheated on him and with his cluelessness about society _and _the photographs of the incident; it was almost impossible to think that Sai was lying. It was just something that he knew the black haired younger couldn't do. He just-couldn't.

"What a pain…"Naruto muttered to himself. He decided to not skip the first period-no matter how much he was tempted to- he wouldn't let this affect him. He would prove it to his father that he wasn't a weak minded person. He wouldn't be altered by this. He wouldn't.

**XDXDXDX**

Sasuke was a mess. He had passed on the idea of attending the first period because he needed to recover from the fact that:

Naruto was his roommate.

He was just thinking of the blonde and now, here he was, breaking his heart and leaving him to wail. How could he? Sasuke waited for him even though he was innocent, he still wanted to go back to the one who accused him. Never had he'd betrayed his beloved blonde—if he could even call the other his. No, he couldn't because Naruto would never allow it. Why was life so difficult?

This was horrible, he hadn't a single person to talk to this about that he fully trusted, except for Kakashi. But he wanted his brother.

It wasn't fair, the older teen didn't murder his parents but the outside world didn't think twice when the evidence was placed to make Itachi the culprit. It was also the fact that he famous Uchiha mother and father were murdered right in their mansion that made him even more suspicious since they were supposedly alone.

Sasuke had been left in an orphanage and too him it was so different from the high treatment he was normally presented with. Children that do not have parents to raise them often do not understand things about life from a true perspective so the fact that he was once a rich boy did not matter to the children in the slightest bit. He was bullied because of how composed and recollected he was naturally due to the way he was brought up.

The way that the children treated him was horrible and he didn't want to go through it again. This wasn't the point though. He didn't care for his own welfare, only that Itachi was ok. His brother was serving years at the hell house because of a crime he didn't commit and to Sasuke, it was gigantically saddening.

He couldn't ever have a normal life without Itachi, but Naruto made him feel ordinary. Like an average person with the one whom he loved. Always wanting to protect him, be with him. The blonde was his everything, he held his pure life in his hand, and when the teen let go of it, it smashed onto the floor. Fragments of love laying on the ground. Disregarded and broken.

No.

He couldn't let this destroy his life. He was an _Uchiha_ dammit!

The raven got up from the floor and strode towards his newly equipped desk and pulled out a notebook and pen. He wouldn't need anything for the first class. It was where you meet your tutor and tutor group. It was a little weird how this University did things.

There were still classes but every Monday and Friday morning you would meet up with a group of people that you've been put with and discuss your lives here. Your targets as such, share knowledge on different subjects. It was basically a social meeting between students and an attempt to help students interact with others as a skill of communicating well enough for students who don't study it—and for the people who do.

Konohagakure did things like that. It wasn't all about the money, it was about them helping you to learn things and survive in the world. Lecturers always wanted students to progress for their own benefits not just because they were being paid to. It was a warmer environment to be in. Better than other places that Sasuke had…visited.

He packed his black messenger bag with his phone; and headphones for if he got bored; and a notepad and pen if he needed to write down some information. The bag he had was relatively big and this lack of things made it almost strange to be carrying a bag at this size, however he may receive books or equipment from his tutor so he might as well be prepared.

The teenager walked out of the room regardless and raced to the classroom. His timetable that the room was in the first building, floor 2, door 287. It took a little figuring out to do but the now emotionless Sasuke knocked onto the door realising that he was late but he was sure as hell not going to act like a guilty weakling under a possibly angered tutor.

He had his pride; a surprise that Naruto had given him partially ruined that though. That wasn't how he ever proceeded in situations like that. Yet the blonde had changed his attitude. He had to face this tutor and maybe even be lectured with a straight face. He could easily return to the stotic bastard that he liked to be if only he forgot that stupid blonde. The one he loved…

DAMMIT! Screw knocking, he shoved open the door in anger yet still held an impassive face. He heard many shrieks, some from surprise, and some from admiration. He didn't need this _shit_ but of course it came with the package of being social. Fan girls. Were. A. Pain.

He glared at the girls - some guys were in that group too, surprisingly - trying to direct his anger with Naruto at them yet they only blushed at the act of him looking at them. He hardened his glare in attempt to scare them off and much to his content, many began to whimper.

After he felt that he was no longer being stared at by the others, he turned his attention to the fuming woman in a red and white skater dress. Once it was clear she had his attention, she walked over to scowl at the raven. She was obviously not pleased.

"And who might _you_ be?" she asked dissatisfied with his attitude.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and I apologise for disrupting your class madam." He bowed his head in a slight apologetic way.

"Look up me Sasuke. Good. Now take a seat and do not act in such a manner towards my class again, you'll be in this class for the whole two years, you may not switch." Her eyes sharpened, daring him to argue.

"Understood." He nodded frowning a little bit at the news, ignoring her eyes.

The woman calmed down at his well behaviour. It seemed that Mr Uchiha knew how to behave.

"Now, so that we can be formally introduced. I am Dr Yuhi, and I will be your tutor for your years at this university. Nice to meet you Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Dr Yuhi." He greeted.

"Great, now take a seat of your choosing so that we can continue with tutor time."

**XDXDXDX**

Kiba couldn't handle this. Naruto was obviously extremely bothered. When he'd called him after a year of not hearing from him the blonde he was surprised.

_"__Kiba, hey man!"_

_"__Naruto! How've you been?"_

_"__Fine. Listen, I'm in Konohagakure University and I kinda…sorta need to talk to you. I mean, you are stillmy best friend right?"_

_"__Of course. What's wrong man?"_

_"__I just…Nothing's wrong! I just need to talk to you, we haven't spoken in a year you know-but not now I have tutor time to go to."_

_"__Ok, that's fine! Call again when you're done and we can catch up? Should we meet?"_

_"__Yup, maybe at your dorm?"_

_"__One sec. Shino is it ok for my friend to come over?" The bug lover nodded clearly not worried about another coming into the privacy of their dorm room._

_"__It's fine?"_

_"__It's fine. Fuck Naruto, you really surprised me by calling. Hopefully we can talk about why you suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth?"_

_"__Bye Kiba."_

He sighed, the blonde had always been like this. Whenever he didn't want to answer a question he would always block of the other person. It was his habit but even Kiba could notice that this was because of the same reason that he disappeared. It was all linked but he had no idea what had happened.

He had not known Naruto for as long as the others did, but their outgoing personalities brought them closer than some of their other friends had been. Even though he was a smartass, much cleverer than he could ever hope to be that didn't change the fact that they were both idiotic in the core.

But…. Tachibana had been depressed after high school. This behaviour had led up to him abandoning his companions and Kiba was dying to know what had happened for the bubbly, caring, joyful teen to turn into this downhearted, passive friend that he had not ever wanted.

"Fuck Naruto…" he mumbled to himself in regret. The brunette wanted to help his blonde friend but he couldn't. He didn't know how to, so this call presented the opportunity that he needed. All they had to do was talk. That was his desire, for them to catch up and understand each other. After all, they were best friends.

**XDXDXDX**

Why did his dad do this? They shared a room and now….they were in the same tutor group.

He grabbed his hair in frustration, looking down onto his desk. He tried to avoid the other man's gaze but he could feel it. The raven was staring at him in disbelief. Naruto forced himself to ignore it because he knew he would make an outburst if he looked up, but…why was this asshole staring at him?!

"Just great…" He heard Sasuke mutter as he walked past him.

Who did he think he was?! That bastard was really trying to get on his nerves. Did he not understand how Naruto felt after their clash earlier? The other had cried and he had shouted. So where did this new found confidence come from-of course. He'd forgotten. This is how he had been before he met Naruto. He was indifferent to people and emotions. The blonde had broken that part of him.

He smugly smirked at the teen as he took a seat four rows above him. He could get under his skin. Only him. Then for a moment, without realising it, Naruto was content. Only him.

**XDXDXDX**

"Naruto…" He caught that happy look in the others face. Why? What had made the other so appeased? It warmed his heart to see that.

No. He couldn't let himself go.

Sasuke looked at back to the front.

"Ok, I've already checked the register and it seems that everyone is here. So now, we shall go around the room and see the aims of you all. I would like to know and hopefully this will be the way that we can begin to familiarise ourselves with each other."

The majority of the class nodded in a silent response and that lead her to begin and with that people began to share.

"I want to be a doctor."

"An actress! I'm studying drama!"

"Being a novelist is fine for me."

"Archaeologist. I love to study it so, yeah."

"Actress, we're going to do it together!"

"Computer hardware engineer."

"Damn, I wanna be Lawyer."

"I really love music so therefore with all my talents, I will become a musician."

"A….writer of many things. I do not know for sure yet." The blonde responded.

He always knew that writing would be what Naruto would go for in the future, he loved doing it. He once even wrote a story for Sasuke, it was short but…lovely. He could remember the moment even now.

_"__Sasuke!" he shouted running into his bedroom, to see Sasuke by his desk. _

_"__What's wrong, Naruto?" _

_"__I um…I wrote something for you…" he muttered a blush apparent on his face._

_"__You did?" Sasuke slammed his book down to walk to Naruto's bed. He sat on it eagerly, really wanting to hear what his smart blonde wrote for him. Everything he wrote was interesting, but since it was Valentine's Day, it might be romantic. Sasuke hoped. He gazed at his boyfriend longingly, and by silent communication, Naruto got up to speak out his story. Naruto sat onto the desk chair that the other had just left and hesitantly began to read._

_"__Paws walk along the road. Cars and people. Trees and buildings. It scared him, this was not what he was used to. Exploring the unknown area he discovered that no one he knew of was around. His family was dead. As the baby fox remembered this, his eyes darkened._

**_Humans, it was the humans fault_**_!_

_Why would they kill his family? Foxes were adventurous animals, his parents had taught him to never fight the humans, so why did they still murder them?_

_Suddenly, dreed washed over him. He was alone in this big wide world. The youngling hid behind the nearest bush he could find, desperate to be held, protected. Tears left his face for the floor. He sobbed until there was no more water left to cry and cuddled up to the leaves of the bush._

_He was right out in the open but he no longer cared as his young mind assumed that no one from his family, even race, would come for him. He was right._

**_"_****_Bwaaaaak?!"_**_he jumped in surprise as a loud, matured, angered raven approached him. This was apparently his turf, and the baby fox didn't want to face an adult raven on his own. He whined to himseld, and slowly left the bush. It was cold, really, really cold outside. He walked along the road again continuing his search for shelter. His orange fur blowing in the wind, noises of the atmosphere where picked up by his pert ears. Then he heard the call of a raven. It was calling to him….why?_

_The youngling turned around to see that the raven had calmed down, and approached him. The black bird had a calm expression on its face like it was trying to show that it wasn't going to hurt him. He instinctively rushed towards the relaxed creature and shyly cuddled up to it. _

_He hummed pleasantly when the raven hugged him with his smooth wings. The older of the two stroked the younger's furry coat soothingly sensing the uneasiness in his head. Had he found his family? Had he found someone like him?_

_That was when he realised that they were not at the same bush. It was now one of many. Where they in a park? The humans weren't there, which was strange. It looked abandoned like it was closed off._

**_"_****_Grrrrrr…" _**_he could smell something bad was going to happen. But the wing of his new found carer did not stop comforting him. Was it just him? Yes. It was, he was safe when with the raven. He already loved the raven. The baby fox knew he would take care of him._

**_"_****_BBBWWWAAAAKKK!"_**_the heat from the other abruptly left. He knew it, something was wrong. A human forced the raven into a cage and locked it; they surprisingly didn't notice him. This was the __**last **__straw. Someone who'd instantly accepted him, eased his mind for only a few moments and had taken him to a park so that they wouldn't be bothered. He truly loved this raven, and he wasn't about to let him go to the same type of humans that took his family. What were they called? Poachers?_

_He growled and pounced at the tall human. The woman was there by herself, maybe she'd thought that she wouldn't need anyone to help her when she took them?_

_He pounced at her ripping at her face until he left marks. Before her trembling hands could do anything, he pushed her to the ground then bit hard into her wrist. His impulses told him to go at her neck as well for more damage, so he did. He knew he was killing the mammal, but he couldn't care less. She had locked up the one he loved." _

_Naruto paused to look up at Sasuke who had been staring at him. He blushed wondering if the other understood his intentions, the characters, everything._

_"__Sasuke…should I continue-?"_

_"__Yes! Naruto, I really like it, don't stop near the end." Sasuke said impatient. He could see the way that the other was about to cry. Could he feel the emotion that he was trying so desperately to put across? Hopefully._

_"__Alrighty then." He said happily. He briefly smiled at him, then continued._

_"__He could hear it, the dying cries of the woman before him, he couldn't stop though. She and her...people…had harmed his family and probably many others. They must think that they wouldn't fight back. Well, he wasn't just immature and unstable, he knew that others must have thought back but were most likely killed. Because this was what this monstrous species did. Committed mass murder to rule over the planet. To other animals and to their own species._

_Predators was not what they were. Many killed for fun and then waste the food that they have won by it. They waste the life of the prey and that was definitely not predatory behaviour. They deserve to die for thinking that it was. _

_"__**Ssssttttttooooooooooppppppp! Arrrrrggh!**__" He heard her scream. The baby fox was done. He needed to get his raven out of the cage immediately. He needed the affection from the other. _

_He frantically searched for the keys to the cage and attempted to open it as quickly as he could. All tries failed. He began to cry again, but then he felt a wing on his snout. Silently the raven told the younger to calm down and open the jail. It confined him and the fox did not want that! He didn't!_

_He pushed the key into the lock and slowly turned it anti-clockwise, when he heard it click he pushed open the door and the bird hopped onto his back. He ran, for how long? He didn't know, but far enough to not be able to see the park at any angle you looked. He felt a tap on his hind legs indicating that he should stop, and when he did, they were in another park, but this one was massive. _

_There was a waterfall in the middle of the park which had candles on top of it. Beautiful flowers and nature separated by the pavements. Benches were filled with couples. Kissing, hugging. It was a truly wonderful place for both humans and other animals. _

_The baby fox walked up to the waterfall before embracing the raven weeping yet again. The other stocked his face with the same soft wing in an effort to comfort him, however, the tears that ran down his face were of happiness. He had someone. He had someone that he could love again. _

_He'd been left by himself so early on that his premature self clinged to anyone who showed kindness, and the acts of protection from the older, bird had shown that. It wasn't just this that made the fox love the raven, it was that he already knew that one day he would find a special one and he felt this way about the raven. The age difference didn't matter. He knew that the raven had yet to mate and that he felt the same way. The species difference didn't matter to him, it was the fact that they both adored each other, just by the looks that they gave each other. Humans may take long to love but animals do not. It's clear when it's present and in this instance even a baby fox can realise when he's in love with a raven."_

_Naruto sighed and looked up happily. That last glance caused Sasuke to burst into tears. The blonde ran to the raven and pulled into an embrace on the soft bed. Sitting in front of each other. _

_"__N-Naruto…that was amazing...you really should be a writer…" He laughed, as the salty liquid ran down his face. This was Naruto's Valentine's day gift. Now he felt bad though that he had nothing for him besides orange flavoured chocolate._

_"__I know. Heheh, I really am glad that you liked it, I printed it into a scroll-credit Dad for that part."_

_"__What's it called?"_

_"__Our own ying and yang."_

_"__You're an idiot. A fox and a raven aren't opposites."_

_"__Well, it's based on us and you are my counterpart, so I thought that I should call it that. Also, Foxes are my favourite animal, and I know for sure that ravens are yours." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. _

_"__Whatever." He calmed down, and stocked soft the hair of his lover, that was a romantic story to him. It meant a lot. And also Sasuke did rather like petting his fox. He beamed overwhelmed with emotions. This is why he loved Naruto…because of the way he could break down his guard and share absolute delight._

_"__Uchiha?"_

"Uchiha!"

"Huh…what?

"You were daydreaming. Refrain from doing that please. Now what do you aspire to be?"

He stuttered, noticing that everyone was staring at him and tried to drop the large grin that had spread across his face subconsciously. "O-ok….Umm. I want to be an-"

"An artist. You want to be an artist right?" Naruto's voice, but where was he?

Suddenly, he heard the voice again. To his right.

"You'll never make it." The blonde whispered coldly then walked back to his seat. The raven sat in shock at the hard words. Even though he had not, the form moved on from the mean commentary of Naruto rather quickly continuing down his row asking the same question.

This was stupid. How could he believe that Naruto loved him? He never did because someone who loved Sasuke would not been able to say something so cruel to him. Or was it that Sasuke had a curse, was he bringing all the hate to himself.

Snap OUT of it!

He looked ahead to see Naruto in his desk smirking at him. Maybe Naruto was insecure and needed to get it out. Did he want to let it out at him?

Naruto…what do you want? Why do you hate me after I can remember all these beautiful memories we have together?

He was a mess, Sasuke couldn't take it so he did what he always did when he was saddened. He left with an emotionless mask on his face.

**XDXDXDX**

"Maybe I went too far…" Naruto muttered to himself as he watched Sasuke leave the room. Seriously, what had made the raven so happy to sprout a grin like that? He wanted the other to suffer so he said what he said. He knew that being an artist was a dream of Sasuke's so he commented on it to put him down, but for the raven to lose his cool like that…

Maybe he took it too far.

But who cared?

**XDXDXDX**

**See that crappy ending XP**

**Same as last time:**

**If you feel sorry for Sasuke raise your left arm**

**If you liked the 'Our own ying and yang' story stand up and make a heart sign**

**And if you think this is all weird say 'Indifference is all but an abnormal piece of writing'**

**Thanks for your support and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! :D**


End file.
